The Third War
by violetphoenixnini
Summary: Just when both camps thought it was happily ever after, Nyx and Chaos, well, wreck chaos. Now its up to both camps to stop them. Inspired by LoneAuthoress, go check her out along with kittydj! *WARNING: *Bad attempt to make a good story!* CONTAINS A FEW MINOR OCs Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Rick Riordan does. HIATUS
1. The Note

First chapter! Hope you guys like it :)

Percy and Annabeth were walking on the sunlit beach. It was sunset, and it was beautiful. They stared into each other's eyes and both blushed.

"Percy! Annabeth! Come quick!" they were rudely interrupted when Travis Stoll came running over.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Just…come…" Travis panted.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other and set off for camp. When they walked in, everyone was in a frenzy. Chiron stood in the middle, trying to calm everyone down."What happened here?" Annabeth asked.

Chiron looked directly at them. "Rachel is missing," he said.

"But why is every so excited? I mean, not like I don't care or anything, but its like the end of the world on how they are acting." Percy said.

Piper came running over. "There was a paper saying that Nyx and Chaos have risen!" she panted.

Percy and Annabeth stared at each other. They had encountered them when they were in Tartarus. They were not friendly.

"Well then, so what do we do?" Percy asked.

Well, hopefully you guys like it!


	2. Camp Jupiter

Second chapter! Please don't get mad at me if I don't update :)

* * *

"We should get the rest at Camp Jupiter first," Piper suggested. Everyone nodded.

"But how do we get there?" Percy asked.

Suddenly Annabeth turned around. "Hey!" Leo was standing there, leaning on a Ferrari with some sort of wing contraption thing on it.

Percy's eyes opened wide. "Sweet ride!"

Leo grinned. "Mr. McShizzle Supreme Bad Boy got you something!"

Calypso pointed at the car. "What is that? A plane?"

"It's a car. A plane is the big one with wings." Leo coached.

"Oh,"

Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Nico, and Calypso all jumped in the car, and to their surprise, it lifted. Up, up, up, and into the air. Then it zoomed across the sky.

30 minutes later…

They landed at Camp Jupiter, and they stepped out.

Reyna came forward, along with Hazel, Frank, and Jason.

"Anything you need?" asked Jason, as he reached over and kissed Piper.

Percy explained the story to the group.

Frank eyed everyone. "But what I think is, if there was a paper saying that Nyx and Chaos has risen, why are you guys so excited? It could be a prank."

"Well, I think we should go ask my dad what happened." Nico suggested.

Percy jumped. Nico was so good at blending into the shadows sometimes it just scared him when he spoke up.

Hazel agreed. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I think some of us should stay at Camp Jupiter, because 10 people is a lot. Why don't some of us go to the Underworld, and the others stay here and investigate the note. What do you think?"

All of them nodded. "That's a good idea," Frank said.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	3. The Really Short Chapter

Chapter 3! :) Updates are coming really fast because I want to make up for the time I won't be updating! :D

* * *

"Okay, why don't Hazel, Leo, Nico and I go to the Underworld?" Frank asked. "The rest of you try and figure out if the note is real. Meet us here in 5 hours?"

Annabeth nodded. "Good idea,"

"Mr. Bad Boy Supreme can handle this on his own!" Leo complained. Everybody ignored him.

"Gather around me," Nico said to Hazel, Frank and Leo. A large shadow enveloped them as they sank into the ground.

* * *

I know this is a short one but thank you for reading! :)


	4. The Underworld

Chapter 4! :D I'm changing my stories up a little bit.

* * *

 _Nico's POV_

My hands went up as a dark shadow enveloped us. I looked around, and saw that we were at the lobby, and Charon stood there, loading the newly dead in the boat.

"Oops, hold on guys, we are going again." I said, as I raised my hands up. We landed in front of my father.

We all kneeled down, as Hades boomed, "What brings you here?" I gestured for Hazel to explain everything. The moment she did, Hades turned into Pluto.

Pluto scratched his head. "Let me check," he said something to the Fury beside him. She scampered off at once. "Just wait," he said.

"Okay," we nodded. It was the longest 15 minutes of my life.

 _15 minutes later…_

Finally, finally, the Fury came back. She whispered something into Pluto's ear, and he nodded. "All the gates to Tartarus are shut and tightly locked. Anything else?"

"Um, see you next time, Lord Pluto." I said.

I raised my hands up, and sank into the shadows once again. We were greeted with a flurry of voices. I walked around, looking for Camp Jupiter. Then I noticed I didn't understand any of the voices. I took the time to look around, and realized we were in China.

"What do we do?" Frank asked.

"I don't know, you're Mr. Chinese Canadian Baby-Man here!" Leo said.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Um, just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I can jump over and teleport us out of here!"

Hazel jumped in, "You guys! Stop arguing! We—" she stopped, and everything went black.

* * *

Thank you for reading! XD


	5. The New Suspect

Update! :)

* * *

 _Piper's POV_

"Okay, come on guys, let's go." Percy said, while waving his hand toward the others. "We have work to do,"

"So we should analyze the note and see if it's real," Annabeth suggested.

"Okay, sure. Let's go around and ask people if they wrote it. If their eyes shift, then it means…well, you get the idea." I said. I caught Jason looking at me and I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "Hi," I said softly. He smiled.

"Hey!" Percy caught our attention. "Come on, let's go!"

We went around, asking people. Nothing happened, and everyone was normal.

"Hmm…" Annabeth had her thinking face. I backed away, as Annabeth took a worn sketchbook and started scribbling.

"Um…okay," I said, and motioned everyone to go somewhere else.

"Well then, let's discuss strategies." Reyna says. "How do we know? I mean, people's eyes shift all the time."

"Well," Percy said. "Annabeth is getting to work. We shouldn't bother her, right guys? You know when–"

About 15 minutes later, Annabeth emerged with a funny looking box. It had two wires with clips on them, along with a red light and green light.

Annabeth saw me staring, and explained, "This is a lie detector. You attach the clips to your fingers, and when someone asks you a question, you answer. If it is a lie, the red light will blink. If it is the truth, the green light will blink. After you're done using it, you do this," she slipped the wires into a tube, and closed the box. "There! Ready to use!"

"Okay, come on, we have to go!" I said. "We need to test it!"

"Since when did my inventions need testing?"

I smiled. "Come on, let's go,"

We went around, asking people questions. So far, nobody has been lying.

"Hi Gwen!" Reyna said. "I didn't know you were here! Did Lord Pluto excuse you?" she asked.

"Oh! Hi, um…"

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" I asked.

Gwen looked down. "Um, sorry, I'm doing something right now,"

" _Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?_ " I was charmspeaking.

"No, I do not mind."

We attached the lie detector to her fingers, and asked the questions.

"Did you write the note?" Percy asked.

"No! Of course not! How w-w-would I know if Nyx and Chaos a-a-are rising?" Gwen stammered.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How did you know abou that?"

"Lucky guess?" the light blinked. We turned, and we saw the red light blinking like mad.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	6. Lily

EHHHHH another bad chapter :3

* * *

 _Hazel's POV_

"Nico! Nico!" I said, as I shook him over and over. I couldn't lose someone else!

He opened his eyes slowly, and stammered out, "Wha––? Wh-where are we?"

"We are in China, Nico." Frank supplied.

"Oh," I told him to get some rest, and he shook his head. "Come on, we have to shadow travel out of here!" he tried to stand up, but collapsed a second after.

"Nico, you're too weak!" I said. He nodded, and then he passed out. I smiled at Frank and Leo. "Guess we'll be here a long time!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna see if they have any good snacks,"

"I'm coming with you," Frank said. "Hazel, can you watch Nico?"

"Sure," I replied. I said down, careful not to accidentally sit on Nico.

As I sat there, I began to think what if we didn't succeed, and Nyx and Chaos really took over the world. What if Nico never woke up? We would be stuck in China for even a longer time! I eventually fell asleep and woke to Frank shaking me.

"Hazel, get up!"

"Huh?" Everything was hazy and in slow motion.

"I said, get up!"

"Huh? Oh. Okay."

"I have a surprise for you!" Leo was really excited, for some reason. He stepped aside, revealing a girl at the around the age of 14.

" _Nihao_ ," she said.

"Huh?" I asked.

She laughed. "It means hello,"

"Oh." I turned to Leo. "Why did you bring her?" I asked.

Leo grinned. "As you can see, this guy––" he paused, pointing to himself. "Found a girl who can speak English and Chinese. She can translate and get us outta here!" Leo sounded very proud.

"Um, okay," I turned toward the girl. "What's your name?"

"丽丽, but you can call me Lily," she responded.

"Well, how can you help us?" I asked.

"I can translate, and also help you get out of China." she offered.

"Sure, thank you!" I thanked.

"You're welcome!" Lily grinned. "Come, let's go to my house. You can stay for the night, and figure things out tomorrow."

"But it's like, the morning!" Leo put in.

Lily laughed. "Do you not know that it's the morning in America, but 7:00 PM here in America?"

Leo looked down. "Right. I knew that," he muttered, face turning red.

"Come on," Lily called. She ran forward, but suddenly a ghostly hand pulled her leg, and she disappeared.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^^


	7. Finee I'll Tell

:3

* * *

 _Gwen's POV_

"Aha!" Percy yelled at me.

"Eh?" I didn't understand what was going on. All I knew is that I leaked a bit of the truth out, but saved it by denying it. But, for some reason, the red light was blinking like MAD. "What's going on?"

"What do you know about Nyx and Chaos?" Annabeth questioned.

"N-n-nothing!" I stammered. "Like I said, it was a lucky guess," I said more confidently.

"Hmm…" Annabeth studied me.

"Hum?" I was really confused. Suddenly, someone ran up and kissed my cheek. "Agh!" I yelled as I whirled around. I turn around to see Garth.

"GAAARTH!" I yelled at him.

"What? You want another one?" he smirked.

"Ewww! No way!"

"Then what?" I ignored him. My cheeks were scarlet.

"Gwen's got a boyfriend, Gwen's got a boyfriend," Percy sang.

I elbowed him. "No, I do not! I hate him!"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Let me talk to Piper," I said.

"Not until you tell us the truth!" Piper said.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell," I finally gave in.

Annabeth finally lets go of my elbow, and I sighed.

"Agh!" _Crash._ When they weren't looking, I made a run for it.

"Gwen! She's getting away!" Jason yelled.

"PERCY GET HER!" Annabeth screamed.

Percy winked. "Of course, m'lady," Annabeth looked disgusted.

"Just go!"

He ran after me, and I could feel my legs tiring down. I turned around to see Percy right behind me. _How does he run so fast?!_ Percy caught me, and I groaned.

"Looks like you actually have a little something you're hiding, mm?"

"UGH, fine, I'll tell, I'll tell. Now, LET GO OF ME!"

"I'm not risking that again." he thought for a moment. "Wait, should I ask Garth?"

"Eww NO!" Percy smirked.

When we got to the group, they were waiting for me to tell.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. It all started when…"

* * *

:D School's starting tomorrow! I wonder if I'll ever be able to get up again XD


	8. Auntie Em

Yup, you're right people! THIS GIRL DIDN'T UPDATE FOR 3 FRIGGIN MONTHS.

*Deep breath*

Oookay. Sorry for not updating (yet there's like nobody reading my stories so…) yeah let's get on with the chappie!

* * *

 _Frank's POV_

"No! Lily! Come back to me!" Leo yelled. We looked at him strangely. "Yeah, you're right, it's not time for my incredibly hot voice to ring out just yet,"

I sighed and just said, "Come on, let's follow her,"

"Okay," Hazel said.

We looked around in the area she disappeared (well Leo just stood there as if he was the boss) and found a little crack in the ground.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Nico yelled.

We all rushed over to see Nico pointing and waving his arms wildly. As we got near, something took over my body and I started hopping around like a grasshopper.

I tried to step away from the crack that was radiating weirdness, and the craziness stopped.

Nico shook his head. "Woah, that was weird," he went toward the crack again. "Wuballa! Fluffercooper! Sludgepooper!" he shouted.

I raised my eyebrows. After a few seconds, Nico managed to get himself out of there.

"How will we rescue Lily then?" Hazel asked.

"Well, we might have to dig our way into the underground tunnel. There is some kind of magic making anybody go crazy once they went near the protective circle.

"Hey, look, I see a tool shed over there! Aunt Em's Tool Shed!" Hazel said.

"Let's go," I said.

We started sprinting there, which might of been kind of weird to the mortals, seeing a couple of teenagers run. Hazel, Nico and I opened the door for Annoying Leo the First. He strutted in, and a voice hissed behind us.

"Hello, younglings," someone hissed.

I turned around, recognizing the voice. Aunt Em, M, MEDUSA!

"Don't look into her eyes," I warned them.

"Oh, Mr. Zhang! That was some wisdom you got there!" Leo said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's just focus on grabbing some tools and getting out of here.

* * *

Yeah okay, a bad chappie but at least I wrote something!


End file.
